


Blue Sonder Sad Hours

by Apple_soda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, Same for characters, Scars, They are different types of family im, burn - Freeform, ill add tags when i put chapters on, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_soda/pseuds/Apple_soda
Summary: A bunch of sad Blue Sonder AU drafts and one-shots that the discord help me put together. ENJOY!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that nothing of this is cannon in the Au, everything comes from the amazing minds of the theory part of the Blue Sonder discord and wrote on my hand, so yeah. 
> 
> Also, the prompt for this one was given by Roman Ghost.

Dream hold his face in front of the mirror, using his hands to trace every line that was left; it hasn’t been that long since the fight but it felt like a dang eternity, back on George’s house he was unable to look at his own eyes, self-punished to only sit on his room, negating every reflection, negating every stitch of pain, negating his defeat, he even missed the voices, hearing them, satisfying them so at least his pain could go _somewhere_ but no, that demon took those too.

And only left scars, the worst sing of defeat, it had been so fast, but he felt everything, every drop of blood or whatever that damn demon ran in his veins, the screams and the fucking pain that came to him every time he closed his eyes and now the only thing left of that show was a mark of a shaming burn.

But it was that bad? He tried to smile, smile back to that pitiful figure on the mirror, to that idiot who lost everything. Because of his friends, because they stayed on his side, taking care of him even if he was so stubborn, because George and Sapnap came to be his best friends, because he wanted to be on their side and make his way to the throne with them again.

And he realized, after looking six seconds to the mirror, that he couldn’t smile. So in place of the pride, his anger grew, he punched the mirror because what is the point in smiling anyway, what is the point on acting positive towards that, what is the point of all. There was no point.

Holding his new face, a face he and his friends made for him, for a monster; he considered killing some demon, taking their face and starting again, but no. Because he could, _he will_ , take that throne back, so he keeps it like that, his body, his face, because he hated it, hated that he couldn’t smile when his friends were happy, he couldn’t show them how much he loved them without feeling like a monster, he kept his body as a reminder of his pain, his defeat. Holding tight the mask between his hands, he decided, that the monster behind it was going to stay there until he saw that hideous new king again.


	2. Bacon face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex-king compared to food by nothing but a fallen angel, and he couldn’t even think of a comeback.
> 
> Yes, i have no regrets i did this for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea also came from Roman Ghost.
> 
> Edit note 28/11/20: Guys i wrote this having a migraine the first time why nobody told me about the mistakes. I think i fixed some of it, anyway, enjoy remastered sad shitpost.

“Your face looks like bacon” The small angel didn't count the weight of his words at the moment, he was to busy being confused of why Philza was angry.

But Dream did, and he wondered if that was all he had been reduced to, food, not even a good one; the idea made his eyes felt wet bearing the necessity to cry, it had been a long time since he cried.

He realized that hot tears felt exactly like acid falling down his face, his brain blocked, and he tried to use his hands again, wipe it off, fast, don’t let it burn more; it was not until Philza held his gloved hands ceasing them from scratching more the scars that the tears finally stopped, and he managed a thought of the situation.

An ex-king compared to food by nothing but a fallen angel, and he couldn’t even think of a comeback.


	3. Curiosity - Wilbur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wonders why he stays, maybe is out of curiosity, he is happy that brought him good things. At least, he thinks they are good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried happy, happy dind't work. In the other hand, this is long.}
> 
> Please comment, it makes me happy :)

For Wilbur, it was hard to stay on one place, his hands needed to touch something, move himself around but even so Wilbur always stays, not like a dog waiting for his owner, seating on the porch, quiet, but like a wise friend waiting for the other to come to his senses, and even when he doesn’t come back, he always stays; he stays when the streets on hell where their only home, he stays when his best friend resolved to take the throne, he stays when that friend kills other demon in exchange for a shiny crown, he stays when blood pours on the crown and his friend hands, and he stays when that friend attacked him, he stays after that, and is when Wilbur starts to wonder why.

Wilbur never leaves, even after that he understands, or at least, he thinks he does, closing his mouth to nothing but calming words, so he hides the fear, it's not like they haven't killed before, in this land there was nothing else after all, but that didn’t stop the pain, it never did. 

After all, Techno got them a home.

The palace was pretty, with big halls, shiny tableware and soft beds to sleep, but he could see it, and once you do is almost impossible to ignore, from the mattress he sleeps on, to the food they were satisfied with, it was always there, between the silver tableware and the warming clothes, so he wanders every day though that castle looking at the blackish walls who hide the past stains, but even the darker colors couldn't hide the smell that was present all the time, yet there was nothing more repulsive than the throne, and he wonders if when Techno sits in there, he can sense the blood, the liquid that drains on the crown, he wonders if Techno even cares of the demons souls that loose to that crown. Because all the castle smells like blood, and he is unsure if whereas is even a thing to worry about.

When Techno suggest leaving, he thinks it is a good choice, leaving the crown hoping that the weight on his friend shoulders is less, a naive thought. So Wilbur follows and when they fight, lost in a forest, he stays, even at the sight of a estrange creature he doesn't run away, he can't, not without Techno maybe that's why the forest turns lighter and the creature wings stop creating scary shadows around him, maybe that he stays, curiosity, he looks at Techno, a pink haired demon, with an insane fighting ability, maybe that's why he steals from him in the first place, curiosity.

Wilbur stays, following the creature who scolds them and then provided with tea, he stays to listen to the creature and to listen their history, he learns is a he, and a guardian of this forest; leaving a mark on that giant tree seems important, so he does it and convinces Techno of doing that too, because even if the pink haired demon insisted in leaving for now, they were going to come back, Wilbur knows that, he is curious of the place after all.

He piqued interest of Tommy too, that's why they keep him, Wilbur was curious. And of Tubbo, he couldn't deny he wanted to touch his wings more than once, but the child looked scared of that, so he didn't. He talked about being brothers, being a family, because he was curious. 

He has a family now, which is weird, but not unwanted.

Wilbur wonders why he stays, maybe is out of curiosity, he is happy that brought him good things. 

He also gets curious of feelings, he knows they’re dangerous, they make his brothers fight, they make him fight, but he can't avoid unleash some when Phil tells him they are meant to be talked about, he doesn't believe, but he is curious, and he learns, that he hated feeling. When Tubbo’s family, ¿Weren't them his family?, comes for him, he knows there are feelings that hurt, but that one, the one Phil negates a name to, he hates it, and he hates he even felt curious of that.

He wonders if that's what will happen to them all, he is curious, and he hates it, Tommy told them about his memory, about their other family, and Wilbur can’t avoid being curious, but he stays with that, because he doesn't want that feeling to come back. They don't talk about it again.

Wilbur stays, he stays with that new feeling on his chest, he stays next to Techno, stays next to Philza, with Tommy, he stays, and he wonders why, they always look like they were tearing apart.


End file.
